


Anna's Rock

by head_in_the_clouds13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna loves her husband sm, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Pure fluff seriously, apology for my last fic, drooling over Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/head_in_the_clouds13/pseuds/head_in_the_clouds13
Summary: An exploration Anna's ever-growing love for Kristoff
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Anna's Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short (hopefully cute) little Drabble. Enjoy!

It was a cliche thing to say, and she knew it. Kristoff did too, as evident from the affectionate sigh and roll of his eyes whenever she told him.

But it was the truth, all the same.

It wasn’t just because he had an adoptive family of literal rocks, though that likely was a factor in why she’d begun thinking about him in those terms.

His strong and solid form, marked with freckles and scars from years living outdoors,  _ did _ bear similarities to a rock, or more accurately an entire mountain range. She saw those similarities in the rounded curvature of his jaw and thin layer of stubble coating it like a dusting of snow, the steady sloping of his shoulders, the valley between them at the center of his back. She saw them in the broadness of his chest, the hilly surface of his torso with its little divots and crevasses that she would dip her fingers into, the rich earthereal brownness of his eyes.

But it was more than that.

It was the way he grounded her with the calloused touch of his fingertips on her skin, the hefty pounding of his heart that she felt whenever he held her to his chest.

It was the forest-y scent she could always smell when she buried her face into his neck, momentarily transporting her somewhere far away from the hustle and bustle of life in the castle.

It was the knowledge that he was sturdy enough for her to cling to and weather through any storm, his presence guaranteed and unwavering even if the sky was falling down around them.

It was the strong, steady hold of his large arms around her after a day of ruling, setting her at ease even on days when she was ready to pull her hair out and making her feel as though nothing in the world mattered but the two of them.

It was his powerful laugh so rich with unfiltered joy that it always made her feel ten times lighter, especially if that laugh was accompanied by him effortlessly lifting her into the air and spinning her around.

It was his unrelenting willingness to listen to whenever she needed somebody to talk to, cup her face and rest his forehead against hers whenever she got too worked up and make her melt instantly, whisper that everything would be okay.

It was his rough lips pressed so securely against her own smoother ones and the fact that she stopped minding when his breath tasted like carrots because it only furthered the comfort of it being so unmistakably  _ him. _

It was him lying beside her in bed smiling at her and holding her close as she splayed a hand on his chest, letting that unyielding heart settle whatever anxieties she had with each pronounced beat. In those moments, admiring the vast landscape of her husband, she relished the reality that she was spending her life with the strongest person she knew.

Strong in many more ways than one. 

In those moments, she softly smiled, wove a hand into his golden hair, pressed herself against his solid chest and whispered,

“You’re my rock, Honey.”

  
  



End file.
